


The 7th Shade: The Story Of Us

by AestheticUsername



Series: 50 Shades of Gay [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AND BANANAS, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dean checks out smut books, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Oneshot, and eats lollipops, but i converted it into non-trash so, cas being uncomfortable, dean being a stalker, it was for 1D, its fine, its ok tho just read it, like hes reALLY into it, this was a writing prompt i saw once, yw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticUsername/pseuds/AestheticUsername





	The 7th Shade: The Story Of Us

The 7th Shade

 

Dean pulled a book from the bookshelf, glancing casually through the space it left at the librarian sitting at the desk. He was typing furiously on the keyboard, surrounded by precariously stacked books. Every once in a while, he’d pause to adjust his oversized glasses or take a sip of the coffee sitting at his elbow. Dean pretended to flip through the pages before reshelving it, chewing thoughtfully on a lollipop stick. Moving a few steps down the row, he repeated the process.

Like he’d been doing every single weekday afternoon for the past two weeks.

The first time Dean had come to the library, he’d just needed a cookbook so he could impress his date with his vast culinary knowledge. The librarian, whose shiny silver name badge identified him as Castiel, had helped him find the right section and, ultimately, the perfect book. Castiel was polite but stiff, only nodding at Dean’s admittedly weak jokes, and offering nothing but his time and professional assistance.

Cas (Dean had already mentally nicknamed him) was pretty --for a man, that is. His dark hair sort of flopped over his face, and his thick glasses intensified both the size and color of his blue eyes. A slight stubble graced his chin and jaw, and Dean was oddly drawn to it. He found it somehow endearing. He was only a few inches shorter than Dean, but that was mostly because of the work boots with the full-on three inch heels Dean always wore so he wouldn’t feel like a dwarf around his giant of a brother. Cas walked like he knew what he was about, which Dean was sure he did, as he led the way to the cooking shelves.

Dean took as long as he could picking out his book. He also kept Cas busy, spewing question after question about risotto, of all things, but Cas seemed fairly knowledgeable on the subject.

After Dean had finally checked out a book--and the librarian--he headed home, his date all but forgotten.

When he came back to return the book a few days later, there was Cas, typing away behind his desk.

Instead of using the dropbox, Dean took the cookbook up to the desk and personally handed it over, earning him a stern look. He smiled back. Cas was wholly unaffected and pointed out the box for future reference.

So naturally Dean visited the library as often as he could, checking out the dirtiest books he could find to make his priorities known. He never actually read them; it was more to get an actual response from the altogether unconcerned librarian. He hadn’t so much as batted an eye when Dean walked up with a paperback copy of _Fifty Shades_ , ready to check out. Dean was determined to change that.

Since then, Dean had checked out various “educational materials,” and Cas simply didn’t seem to care. That was, until Dean walked up with a book he’d plucked from the adult section without looking it over.

Setting it on the counter, along with a greeting, Dean watched Cas as he scanned the barcode. When he was done, he followed the brilliant blue eyes as they skimmed over the title. The librarian seemed to be taken aback. He cleared his throat and stuttered out a quiet “is this all,” before stuffing the book in a bag and completely ignoring Dean in favor of tapping seemingly random keys on his computer, whilst clearing his throat multiple times in quick succession.

It wasn’t until Dean got home that he realized he’d checked out a _homo_ erotic novel, and the fact that Cas recognized it gave Dean a sense of renewed hope. Questioning why he’d never thought of it before, he decided to make a practice of it. Checking out the dirtiest, smuttiest smut books he could get his hands on, but this time gayer than the fourth of July.

As it turned out, there was a whole separate shelf dedicated to non-hetero smut. Who knew?

Today he’d dropped a porn/murder combo book on the desk in front of Cas, returning the scathing look he was given with a dazzling smile, as per usual. Out of spite he took a cherry flavored lollipop from the basket on the man’s desk. He stood at the desk while he unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth. As he tossed the wrapper in the trash bin behind Cas, he noticed the other man’s gaze on his lips. He smirked around the sucker, and moved his head forward and backward a few times, just barely though. Not enough to be considered “bobbing,” per say, but something pretty close. Not enough to be obvious, but enough to be understood. Cas’ eyes widened marginally, but he quickly recomposed himself and stooped over his computer. Dean had winked at the man and sauntered off to the nearest bookshelf, pleased with himself.  

He held another book open in his hands as he watched Cas help an elderly man check out his books.

He smiled to himself when Cas offered a lollipop to a little girl hiding behind her mother’s legs.

He admired the view when Cas stood and bent to the bottom drawer in a cabinet behind his desk.

All the while holding a book on Alaskan wildflowers and grinning like a total dork.

The Alaskans weren’t the only ones with an abundance of pansies, apparently.

It was only when Cas pulled out the cart of books to be reshelved that Dean put down his flower book and moved to a more popular section of the library. One where the most books were checked out, and thus the most had to be returned. Action & Adventure.

Dean picked up a _James Bond_ novel, and not a minute later heard the squeak of the return cart rounding the corner, coming right towards him.

After checking the vague outline of his hair in the metallic cover of the book, he lounged against the shelf and flipped to a random page, pretending to be absorbed.

When the cart screeched to a halt less than five feet away from where he was standing, he didn’t look up, but heard a distinct sigh from a certain male librarian.

Dean ignored him for a while, to at least give the man a chance to restock the shelves, but when the cart was halfway emptied, Dean made his move.

Thumping the book on the cart instead of reshelving it himself he sighed overdramatically. At Cas’ questioning look, he said, “Not really my cup of tea. I prefer things a bit more… exciting, you know?”

Dean could have sworn he saw the librarian roll his eyes at him.

“That’s because you seem to have wandered into the action and adventure section by mistake,” He replied, his voice deep, with a hint of agitation. “If you’d like, I can walk you back to the adult section.”

Dean scoffed.

“That’s alright. I’m sure I’ll manage.” Dean took a seat in a chair conveniently placed in Cas’ line of vision.

Cas went back to his task, ignoring him.

Quietly, so Cas wouldn’t notice, Dean pulled a banana from his pocked (Secretly he had hoped for Cas to notice and say something along the lines of “is that a banana in your pocket,” but he had no such luck.) and peeled the skin off. He made sure that when he took the first gigantic bite Cas was watching, even if he was pretending not to.

 Dean watched Cas fluster, drop several books, and fumble with even more. He stacked them haphazardly back onto the cart and retreated hastily, Dean guessed to the relative safety of his desk, muttering an apology as he went, leaving Dean alone with the cart and a total denial.

At least he hadn’t pointed out the numerous “No food or drink” signs littering the walls and ends of shelves. That was a good sign.

~~~~~

The next time Dean came back (after work on Monday), he stopped to chat with Cas at the desk and to give him Friday’s book, a nice gay gladiator book that Dean definitely hadn't read cover to cover. As unreceptive as Cas was acting, Dean still felt like he was getting through to him. They talked (mostly Dean talked) about his latest adult novel, and all the plot holes therein. Cas nodded politely, shuffling his paperwork as if hoping Dean would get the hint. He didn’t.

When he’d finished browsing, and brought his nearest book to be checked out, Cas handed him a bookmark along with his receipt.

“You left this in your last book,” he said.

Dean thanked him, took his book, and headed out.

No, he hadn’t left the bookmark in there. It must’ve been from the last person that checked it out. Dean glanced down at it. It was a dull gray, and a bird took up the entire right side. White outlines of flowers took up the rest of the space. It wasn’t his, but it made him wonder. Maybe, just maybe…

~~~~~

On Tuesday when Dean walked into the library, he almost ran into the doors, three people, and a kid before he made it to the front desk, relatively unharmed except for his pride. He ignored the several pairs of glaring eyes following his route as he sauntered up to visit his favorite librarian. 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas greeted him with his usual tired expression. Dean wordlessly handed him the book. To give his hands something to do, he liberated another lollipop, this one grape, and tore off the wrapper.

“No comment on the plot line?” Cas asked, scanning the barcode again.

Dean spoke around the purple candy in his mouth. “Nah. After the first dozen or so, they all sound the same. You’d be surprised how many times these authors use the word “steamy” in their books.”

“It is a commonly used word in this genre,” Cas agreed.

Dean made a quick retreat soon after to a chair a few rows down from the desk. He could still see Cas, but was too far away to hear him, even in the relative silence of the library.

He watched, a book propped open in his lap, as Cas found the paper he’d left in his returned book. When he saw Cas about to look up at him, he turned away, reading. After a few seconds he looked back up to see a very red-faced Cas adjusting his glasses several times.

He saw him stand out of the corner of his eye, paper in hand, and thread his way through the thin crowd to where Dean was “reading.”

When he reached him he cleared his throat, adjusted his glasses several more times, and held the page out to Dean.

“You… you left this in your book,” He stammered.

Dean took the paper, swallowing hard against his lollipop.

Cas disappeared between the shelves as soon as the paper left his hand. Dean opened it. He stared down at the extra words written under his own. Under where he’d written “Will you go out with me?” Cas had written five words in bold blue ink:

“I get off at five.”

 

-END-


End file.
